Darcy Comes Home!
by thebiggestdegrassifanever-101
Summary: Darcy comes home to see a totally different Clare...one that has a boyfriend and is more popular than ever.  Clare seems to be on the DL, but will Darcy start to fall for Fitz?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first story so I don't know if it's good or not. Please tell me in your reviews! Thanks!

*Darcy's POV*

Clare didn't know I was coming home from Kenya. Only my parents knew and they weren't even gonna be there to pick me up so I had to take a taxi. I admit I couldn't to be home but I kept wondering about how Clare would look and if she acted any differently. Mom told me where she kept the spare key so I could walk in and get settled. She said that Clare would probably be out with her friends so I could unpack and everything. My mom had told me this but when I walked in the house I beheld something that I never thought I would see my baby sister Clare doing. _**She was kissing some guy that I didn't even know and she had never told me about!**_

"Clare?" I asked. I was completely nervous for what was about to come.

"OH MY GOSH! Darcy! Is that you? You look amazing!" Clare said who was super excited to see me. "I have so much I need to tell you but first, Darcy, this is my boyfriend Eli. Eli this is my older sister Darcy who lived in Kenya."

"Since when did you get a boyfriend! You barely wrote or called so I had no clue what was going on in your life!" I practically screamed I was so excited. "How many friends do you have? When did you even get a boyfriend? Are you still friends with Alli? She can really be annoying sometimes." I saw Clare's boyfriend smirk at that one while Clare playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Darcy," Clare said, "I can only handle so many questions at a time! Anyway I have six friends named Adam, Fiona, you know Alli, Jenna, of course Eli, and Drew, Adam's brother. I got a boyfriend near the beginning of this year. It happened because of my glasses and specific hearse named Morty," I was looking and saw Eli smirk at that one too. Did he drive a hearse? Creepy… Clare was still talking. "And yes Darcy, I am still friends with Alli. Hey do want to go down to the Dot so you can meet them? I think there is someone there who would be very excited to see you…" Clare said.

She was giving me that 'you better come or else I will be really hurt look' so I gave in. "Fine. Go get your purse and we can go." I heard Clare shout yes and tell Eli she'd be ready in a second.

"Hey Eli can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded in reply so I said, "If you hurt Clare at all you are dead!"

"Look Darcy, I know you are being a protective older sister, but you have nothing to worry about. Do you know how much I care about Clare. I LOVE HER…I just don't know how to tell her…" He looked so said when he said that and I could tell that he really did love Clare and wasn't just using her to get some.

"When the time is right Eli, you will have the guts to tell her. You didn't have to tell me that, but because you did, I trust you. If you break that trust though,"

"Yeah I know. I'm dead." He cut me off.

"Good we have an understanding."

"Sorry I took so long. I had to make sure everyone was going. We are meeting them at the Dot in 10 so I think we should get moving." Clare said.

"You know we are going to have to walk because Morty's in the shop." Eli said.

"Good thing we're leaving early." I said. Time to meet Clare's friends and the other person she wanted me to see. I couldn't think of who it could be, but I decided to go along with it to see what would happen. Her friends couldn't be bad if they were Clare's friends, right? I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	2. The Dot

Chapter 2:

*Clare's POV*

"So where are your friends…" Darcy asked. I was beginning to wonder where they were too when I saw Alli's convertible pull up with everyone squished in the back and front seats. Eli and I started laughing only to see a completely confused Darcy. "You asked where my friends were, you got an answer. There all crammed into a convertible." I started laughing all over again.

Adam walked through the door and without thinking said, "Hey Clare! Woah…since when did you get a tan and got longer hair?" "I'm not Clare," Darcy said, "I'm her sister Darcy. You know, the one that was living in Kenya for like ever!"

Adam then saw Eli and I and we all started cracking up laughing. Everyone else was still walking through the door wondering why the heck we all looked like major idiots laughing our heads off. All of a sudden, Alli screamed. I swear I couldn't hear for the rest of the day! "Darcy!" she yelped. Why did Alli have to admire my sister so much! Sometimes it was annoying… Everyone else who didn't know Darcy was like "Ummmmm, were still here you know. And who is Darcy since Alli practically screamed her name!"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister Darcy who has been in Kenya for the past year and is finally back after not even telling me she was coming home. It was actually kind of awkward. She walked in on me and Eli making out. Not exactly how I wanted to introduce him to Darcy." I said. Eli of course smirked while everyone else was trying to contain their laughter.

Of course, at this exact moment, Fitz just had to walk through the door. He probably saw all of us laughing and just had to walk in. Luckily he wasn't with Bianca or Owen because that would have ended in a disaster. Fitz wasn't our best friend, but he wasn't exactly our enemy. He saw us and came over.

"Hey Clare and Eli and the rest of you guys whose names I don't really care to know." Fitz said this without even noticing Darcy. Until now. "I'm confused. I know who you guys are, but I have no clue who she is. She looks like you Edwards, but I didn't think you had an older sister."

"Fitz, this is my older sister Darcy who has just moved back from Kenya. She's only a year older than me which makes her your age."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. Names Mark Fitzgerald but everyone calls me Fitz. Are you going to Degrassi since your back in town?" I swear Fitz looked like he was in love with my sister and he had only just met her. "I'm Darcy but you already know that, and yeah, I'm going to Degrassi. My first day is tomorrow." Darcy looked like she was in love with him too which is weird considering she first got here. I was totally confused about everything.

_BEEP BEEP_

Adam's phone was going off. "Hey Drew. We have to go. Apparently our rooms isn't clean."

"That is the stupidest think I have ever heard. Crap. Hey Alli can you drive us home." Drew asked. "Sure. I have to go anyway. I'm supposed to be grounded and my parents have just gotten home. It's helpful when you have an older brother who helps you sneak out. Bye Clare and Darcy! See you guys in school!"

"Hey what about me," Eli smirked. I couldn't get enough of his smirk. It was totally sexy. "I go to school there to ya know?"

"Goodbye Eli. Have fun with Clare. Oh and instead of a protective older brother, you get the even more protective older sister named Darcy." Alli said and then left yelling at Adam to hurry up and get in the car.

"Hey Darcy. I have a question? Did you say anything to Eli along the lines of 'If you hurt Clare your dead.'?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"You bet she did. While you were getting your purse, she gave me the older sister run down about her baby sister Clare." I knew Eli would say something like that. It was just so…him.

"Hey it is not my fault that I want to look out for my baby sister. I just met your boyfriend today so I have no clue what he's like. I'm just watching out for you. Oh great. It's them." Darcy stated. Then her face turned to hate and distaste. "I didn't know Owen and Bianca went to Degrassi still. I thought they would have at least been kicked out for just being bad."

"You know Owen and Bianca?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot when I started at Degrassi." Darcy replied. I never knew what went on between them but I knew it was bad. Eli was complete arch enemies with Owen and Bianca but not with Fitz even though they hung out together. Eli liked Fitz and thought he was a good guy.

"Eli didn't exactly get off on the right foot with them either so I guess you guys are even there." I don't know why Eli was enemies with Owen and Bianca, it just sorta happened. I guess they hated each other from the very beginning without really having a reason.

"Well hello there Clare," Owen said. "Here with emo boy on this fine day."

"His name is Eli so would you just leave us alone Owen and go bother someone else before Eli kicks your ass." I never knew that I could talk back, so what I just did completely terrified me.

*Eli's POV*

I can't believe Clare just talked back to Owen. This is not going to end well. Might as well step in now.

"I'm sorry Clare, but did you just talk back to me. Little Saint Clare can actually do something bad for once." _Owen just stepped over the line right there I thought. Time to show Darcy that I am a good boyfriend._

'_Is Eli gonna stand up for Clare or just sit there. Good thing he hasn't noticed me yet' Darcy thought._

"Hey Owen," I said. "Why don't you leave Clare alone and bother someone else."

"Why would I do that. I think Clare needs and actual man in her life not some little emo boy. Face it. She's getting tired of you. Clare is just a bitch who is using you."

Darcy's mouth was hanging open probably wondering what I was going to do. So I did this:

"You crossed the line and you are going to pay." I replied. Without thinking I punched Owen in the jaw. While he was recovering, I punched him in the nose which got a satisfying crunch out of it. Owen tried swinging back, but I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the ground. Owen got up and stormed away saying that he would pay be back somehow. I didn't really care what he said so I turned around to see Darcy and Clare with their mouths hanging wide open. "What? He was offending you Clare. He deserved it."

"Where did you learn to fight like that Eli?" Clare asked suspiciously.

"You learn a lot off of Wii boxing. Ever tried it?"

"Now I know I can trust Clare in your hands Eli. You seem to really care about her." Darcy was still in shock after she saw what I could do and would do to protect Clare.

"Thanks Darcy. But you know who you have to meet. My parents. You're like a bigger version of Clare so they will love you."

"Eli's parents are super nice!" Clare practically shouted. "Their names are Cece and Bullfrog. The don't like to be called Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy just to let you know. Can we go now Eli?"

"Yeah I'm sure they won't mind." We started to walk over to my house. It would take around 10 minutes.


	3. Mom and Dad

**I know I only have like, 4 reviews, but thanks anyway. Oh and shout out to Freshkid12345 for letting me use Farcy. It will be in the next chapter!**

*Clare's POV*

We finally got Eli's house after what seemed like forever. My legs were killing me! That took way more than 10 minutes. We opened the door to see Cece and Bullfrog sitting on the couch watching T.V. They heard the door open and turned around to see us. They had only seen Eli and I because Darcy was waiting by the door to see their reaction.

"Mom? Dad? I would like you to meet someone." Eli can sound really sexy when he talks sometimes.

"Honey we already know Clare." Cece said. We both started laughing so hard Eli's parents looked at us like we had three heads.

"Not Clare, her sister Darcy. Darcy came home from Kenya today for a little surprise." Eli smirked and I blushed. It was kinda hard not to.

"Hi! I'm Darcy!" Darcy said. I knew Eli's parents would love her immediately because she was so cheery. Cece and Darcy started talking like they had known each other for years. They became good friends right away. Darcy told Cece all about Kenya and how she was starting Degrassi with us tomorrow. Eli and I used this opportunity to sneak outside onto the porch.

"Well they are certainly getting along. I knew Cece would like Darcy!"

"So you already knew this would work out?" Eli asked. "Yep." I was so happy. "Just for that, you are going to be rewarded. And I think I know a way." he said leaning in for a kiss. "And what would that be." I replied. Before I knew, the gap between our lips closed and we were having a full makeout session. That is sitting on a porch, and not removing Eli's shirt which is very tempting sometimes. I've always wanted to, but I never have cause I'm too scared.

Just then the door opened and closed with Darcy standing in front of it. "You left like two minutes, how could you guys already be locking lips."

"We work fast?" I questioned. Eli just smirked. Typical. "Darcy I think we should get home already so mom and dad don't beat us there. We also have to get ready for school. See ya tomorrow Eli." I gave him one more kiss before heading home with Darcy.

*Darcy's POV*

"Hey Darce! It looks like mom and dad are home already. Let's see if we can sneak you in somehow." Clare said. _ Since when did she get mischievous I thought to myself. _

"Let's give it a try." I had no clue where this was headed. Clare brought me around back to where a tree was. It was the perfect height to Clare's bedroom window. I wonder how she knew this would work? Whatever. I think that's a story for another time. Clare started to scale the side of the tree and I could see how it was a perfect ladder. Clare told me to follow her so I did. When we got to her window, Clare opened it and led me in. Her corkboard was covered with pictures of her and Eli. I had to admit they made a really cute couple. Then I thought back to Fitz and at The Dot. He was super cute and I really wanted to get to know him. Snap out of it Darcy! You just met the guy. Focus on surprising mom and dad.

"Darcy! Darcy!" I just realized Clare silently yelling my name. I didn't hear her. I was too busy thinking about Fitz.

"Let's go surprise mom and dad Clare. I can't wait to see them! I wonder how they'll act?"

"They will treat you like their daughter. Now let's put my plan into action even though I have no clue what that is quite yet." Clare slightly giggled. It was good to have my sister back.

"Hey Clare!" it was mom yelling. "Hide!" Clare whispered. It was too late. Mom had already opened the door. "Darcy! Honey come quick! Darcy is home!" my mom could be so loud sometimes.

"Darcy? When did you get home. I'm guessing today since your with Clare." Then my dad scooped me up into a huge bear hug. My mom joined in and Clare soon joined too. They were over joyed.

"Hey mom and dad. Since it's the middle of the school year, I enrolled at Degrassi so I could get right back into school. I start tomorrow with Clare." I could tell they were excited.

"Let's go have dinner and you can tell us all about Kenya. And I am excited that you will be going to school with Clare. Maybe you will be in her English class. She is in 10th grade English with Eli even though they are only in 9th. Eli is a very smart boy." My mom said.

"I know," It told her. "I already met him. He seems like a really nice kid. Oh and Clare, if he ever seems to get nervous all of a sudden and tells you that he wants to talk to you, just go with it. I bet it will be something good. Can we go eat dinner now? I am starving."

" Sure thing honey. I want you to get a good night's rest because you are starting school tomorrow."

"K mom." With that, we all went downstairs and had spaghetti and meatballs. Clare and I changed into our pajamas and went to bed. She probably went to bed dreaming about Eli, but I went to bed dreaming about Fitz, and wondering if I had any classes with him.


End file.
